Swirling Tides
by 19evans97
Summary: While the future had worked out in one way or the other, there were things that a certain ripple eyed man did not want to see. Blood, death, slaughter. All that he wanted to avoid had happened as his descendants fought against a force he himself and his brother had sealed. He couldn't let that happen. SO with the help of the gods, he took action. But will they favor him?
1. Chapter 1

There were certain limits to what a human can know. A limit to the knowledge that they could gain. For in the wrong hands, the knowledge could be a devastating tool. One that could decimate all. One of these knowledge was the knowledge of the future. It was not to be known by any man. Prophecies and Divinations were merely a shroud. They were see through and no one could easily find the real meaning to them. But there were times when an exception was made. This was one of those times.

There was a sound of multiple bodies hitting the ground, each one making a sound of protest. They all disentangled themselves slowly, red hitting white, pink hitting blonde before pink fawned over black which made black inch away from pink. Only to get tackled by another blonde. The sound of someone clearing his voice, quite loudly at that, made them all stop and stare at him.

"Those eyes" the man with the white thought in awe. A similar thought went through all the adults in the room. The younger ones though just looked at the man dumbly.

"No Ojii-chan. Who are you?" the blonde knucklehead asked, making the white haired, ripple eyed man chuckle.

"_**I am Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki. Or as the people commonly refer to me, The Sage of Six Paths"**_ he introduced himself. Receiving stunned silence form the group he was about to continue, he was once more interrupted.

"The Sage of what?" the blonde asked once more.

"_**Not important" **_the man shook his head. The younger generation would not know much about him. Him being referred to as a myth and all. _**"I have brought many people here from different times"**_ the old man spoke. _**"And once a light falls on you, you will be able to see the person. Before that, they will remain hidden"**_

"Why not show us right away?" the dark haired boy with a fan symbol on his back grunted.

"_**Spoilers" **_the man answered simply, making the boy grunt once more. _**"You have all been brought here to witness the future. And I know you have many questions. The gods themselves have helped me with this. This world is an alternate reality where time does not exist. You will all be returned to your own time when you are done. And no time would have passed in your reality"**_

"But why show us this?" the oldest from both group asked. "And wouldn't knowing about our future have an adverse effect? Wouldn't it risk us all?"

"_**Not when the gods have agreed" **_the sage shook his head. _**"The gods themselves have agreed to my reasoning so this is a onetime exception. To better a future that has been torn apart by war. Now I shall let you introduce yourselves before we begin. It will be important about what you learn. So please do not slack off. You especially Naruto"**_ the boy in question squawked in protest and the light fell on him first.

"Well my Name is Naruto Uzumaki! And I want to be Hokage da'ttebayo!" the blonde grinned. That introduction earned him a hit on the head from a pinkette who the light shone on next. At the same time, two people stared at the now visible blonde with wide eyes. Could he be?

"Nobody asked baka!" the pinkette screeched. "And I'm Sakura Haruno" the pinkette introduced herself, doing a complete 180 of her personality.

"Uchiha Sasuke" the dark haired boy grunted, sounding a little too proud of his last name. The introduction made Sakura and a blonde girl swoon while an older woman and an older man looked at the boy closely.

"H-Hinata Hyuga" the shy white eyed girl said, voice almost unheard. She stole a secret glance towards Naruto who was nursing his injured head.

"Kiba Inuzuka!" the feral looking boy grinned, his partner yapping after. "And this is Akamaru!" Another feral looking individual gave the boy a close look.

"Shino Aburame" the boy in hood nodded. He too got a curious look from a hooded man.

"Shikamaru Nara" the lazy pineapple headed boy grumbled. This made another pineapple headed person grumble while his teammates chuckled.

"Ino Yamanaka" the blonde haired green eyed girl introduced herself, inching closer to Sasuke who looked ready to bolt. This made a blonde haired, ponytailed man sigh.

"Choji Akimichi" the thick boned boy of the group muttered, munching on his chips. This made another thick boned man chuckle.

"Neji Hyuga" the constipated faced boy grunted.

"TenTen!" the girl with buns introduced herself with a grin.

"YOSH! I AM ROCK LEE AND THE FLAMES OF YOUTH SHALL CHANGE THE FUTURE FOR THE BETTER!" the green spandex clad male shouted, making another green spandex clad person cry.

"LEE"

"GAI SENSEI"

"LEE'

"GAI SENSEI"

"OH GOD WHAT IS THIS" Naruto screamed in horror, speaking the thoughts of every person in the room as the genjutsu of two men hugging in front of a sunset came into play.

"Oh god there's two of them" two young shinobi thought with a shiver.

"YOSH! MAITO GAI! KONOHA'S SUBLIME GREEN BEAST!" the older spandex wearing male exclaimed with joy.

"Kurenai Yuhi" the woman with red eyes nodded slowly, inching away from Gai.

"Asuma Sarutobi" the man with a cigarette in his mouth nodded. He was being studied by another male with a small soft smile.

"Yo! Hatake Kakashi" the eye patch wearing male held up a victory sign. 'GAH! CURSE YOU HIP AND COOL ATTITUDE!" Gai exclaimed in horror while a few people from another time looked at Kakashi critically.

"_**Now"**_ the sage said with a little sigh. Even now, Gai and Lee made a spectacle. Not good nor bad. Just, they made something. _**"The people who would be coming would be from the past. So please refrain yourself from spoiling their future" **_the sage said slowly, tapping Naruto with the end of his staff.

"Yak! What was that for!?"

"_**To keep you mum. You of all people can't keep your mouth shut" **_the sage said slowly, making the blonde pout. He then pointed to another spiky haired blonde with blue eyes.

"Minato Namikaze" said blonde nodded. All eyes from the future were on him. Especially those of hero worship from the young blonde and disbelief for the silver haired male.

"Obito Uchiha" the goggled wearing boy grinned. This made Kakashi's hand almost shake.

"Rin Nohara" the girl with marks on her cheek smiled.

Kakashi just stared at them in disbelief while they stared at him in confusion. He looked away when Gai put a hand on his shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze and a nod of his head. "Changing everything. If they are here, things will change" Kakashi thought with a determined look. Though he couldn't do anything in that regard, he was sure his sensei would.

"Kushina Uzumaki" the red head said with a smile. Naruto's head snapped over to the redhead and just looked at her. But he couldn't speak his mind thanks to the old man. But he had a feeling about her.

"Hiruzen Sarutobi" the oldest in the room said, earning himself a disbelieving look from Asuma. Which he returned with a smile. "You look young old man" Asuma chuckled. "I am from the past" Hiruzen chuckled softly as well.

"I am the Gallant Jiraiya of Mount Myoboku!" the white hair man introduced himself and was promptly decked into the ground by the busty blonde.

"Stop with that introduction and just introduce yourself normally for once. Tsunade Senju" said woman growled while the rest sweat dropped at her.

"Fugaku Uchiha. And this is my wife Mikoto Uchiha" the head of the Uchiha clan grunted. Both he and his wife looked at Sasuke curiously when they noticed him stiffen.

"Shikaku Nara"

"Inoichi Yamanaka"

"Chouza Akimichi"

"Our dads look so-" Chouji started, putting a chip in his mouth. "Young" Ino finished while Shikamaru just sighed.

"Hiyashi Hyuga. And my brother Hizashi" the head of the Hyuga family said calmly. Hizashi noticed the tensing in Neji's posture and just frowned to himself.

"Tsume Inuzuka" the feral woman said with a grin.

"Shibi Aburame" the older hooded male nodded.

"_**With all those done"**_ the sage clapped his hands and chairs appeared behind the crowd and a screen appeared behind him. _**"Please be seated"**_ the sage smiled.

Naruto frowned as he looked at all the people sit with their respective parents and friends. Even Sasuke was sat with his parents. Though he was stiff and all. He did not know where he could sit and no one called him over to sit either.

"Ne Naruto-kun" Kushina's voice drew him out of his thoughts. He looked over at the redhead who was patting the seat between her and Minato, the fourth Hokage. "Come here" she said softly with a smile.

Naruto just stared at her blankly for a moment, not entirely sure if he should. Shrugging he walked over and just sat calmly while the ones around his age from his time just looked at the scene incredulously. Why did the fourth to be and that red haired woman call Naruto of all people over? Well Shikamaru, Sasuke and Neji had an idea. But they wouldn't vocalize it just yet. Not without proof.

The reactions from the younger generation, especially Naruto did garner some thought from the older ones. They knew right away who Naruto was. The similarities were just too prominent for them to not figure it out. But the children did not know. Why was that? What had happened?

"Ne teme" Obito poked Kakashi who jumped slightly. The older man had been pulled to sit in between his former teammates, right close to his sensei and wife to be.

"Hm?" Kakashi asked, turning to face his dead teammate, He needed to hide his emotions. No spoilers as the sage had said. Plus he couldn't break here. Not now.

"Naruto. Doesn't he know who his parents are?" Obito asked. Kakashi only stared at his teammate. Obito could be really observant sometimes. Sometihing he had almost forgotten. "I think you'll get your answer soon" Kakashi just said softly, ruffling Obito's hair.

"Ack! Teme!" Obito groused, slapping his hand away. "You're way too relaxed in the future. What happened to make you like his?" Obito raised an eyebrow.

"A lot" Kakashi thought. But externally he just eye smiled at his teammate.

The sage cleared his throat and they all turned to him. _**"Now that you're all seated and ready. Let us begin"**_ the man declared and vanished.

The screen behind him fizzled slightly and for a moment they saw the glimpse of a one eyed giant beast wreaking havoc on an army before it faded to black and the viewing began in full force.


	2. Chapter 2

_**The scene starts out with a Nine-Tailed Fox. This nine-tailed fox was destroying a hidden village. The powerful, giant, and red fox swung its tails and created tsunamis, destroying the village's ninja which were fighting against it. **_

Immediately the room had grown cold at the scene. Kushina's hand automatically fell on her belly and gave it gentle squeeze.

"No way" Minato mumbled softly. His arm went around Naruto and gently rubbed Kushina's back. He had known of course of Kushina's status as a Jinchuriki. And he also knew what it meant if the Kyuubi was rampaging.

Similar thoughts went through the heads of the Shinobi of the past. The Shinobi were always made aware of who exactly the Jinchuriki were and what they had sacrificed to hold back a devastating force like the Kyuubi.

Jiraiya looked to Kushina and Minato, wanting to say something. But he noticed Naruto, who was clutching his own belly with a frightened look on his face. "It couldn't be" the Sannin thought as horror crept into him slowly.

_**Thousands of ninja died due to this horrid monster. Thousands of people including someone known as the Fourth Hokage. The Fourth Hokage, who was standing on top of a giant frog, used a special technique which sealed the monster away, but unfortunately, killed himself in the process. **_

"I become the next Hokage?" Minato mumbled with a half-hearted smile. Sure he was extremely happy, but he also was grieving the possible death of his girlfriend and wife to be. But that smile got bigger when said woman leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Congrats Minato" the red head grinned.

"Sensei becomes Hokage!" Obito said with stars in his eyes. "If I surpass him, I'll become Hokage too!" he cheered. While Rin sweat dropped at her teammate, Kakashi watched with a sad smile.

_**He sealed the monster into a newly-born boy. **_

Silence reigned in the room as the image of the baby was shown. For the younger generation, they all sat and watched in shock. "Naruto has the Kyuubi in him?" Kiba thought in slight amounts of shock.

"Does that make him the demon fox?" Sakura asked shakily. It was fear in her voice. No malice or hate. She didn't understand it well enough to make an opinion. The academy did not cover the art of sealing so she didn't know what exactly this would mean. But she did understand why her parents had told her to stay away from the boy now.

But hearing that question, regardless of its tone, Naruto flinched violently. The events of the previous night was still burned into his mind. Sure he tried to move past it with Iruka telling Mizuki what Naruto really was. But it still left its mark on the boy.

"No!" the sudden outburst from Kushina shocked not only Naruto out of his thoughts, but also every single one of the younger generation out of theirs. The redhead in question was looking at the pink haired girl with immense anger, the killing intent rolling off of her.

"Kushina" Hiruzen cut in sharply, leveling her with a look. "What she means" he began once Kushina had back off, "is that Naruto is not the demon fox. When you seal something inside of something or someone else, they are merely the jailors to them. Vessels some might even refer to them as"

"Like a glass when water is being poured into them" Shikamaru muttered just loud enough for everyone to hear. He understood the basics of sealing now thanks to the Sandaime's small explanation.

"Exactly" Hiruzen nodded with a soft smile. The younger generation thought about what the Sandaime said as well as Shikamaru's input. And then Sasuke snorted.

"As if the dobe can be the demon fox" he spoke in his usual superior tone.

Kushina was about to burst again in righteous outrage, but Naruto's call of "Teme" had her stop in her tracks. She could see the grin on Naruto's face and the smirk on Sasuke's.

"He's okay" Kushina found herslf thinking. Sure she could tell that the friendship was shaky, at best non-existent. But there was a bond there. Something that was positive to Naruto.

_**Re-construction of the village begun. His death brought pain to the village, but the Third Hokage kept the village's ninja's strong. Twelve years later, after the re-construction of the village, the village seems to be in peace. Well, almost in peace. Naruto, a blond haired 12-year-old boy was vandalizing the great stone faces of the Hokages! Was Naruto doing a prank? There was paint through and throughout all of the stone faces' noses, eyes, and mouths! **_

"Kami" Hiruzen muttered, burying his palm in his hands at the scene. Though he did find the scene amusing. But he needed to stay in control. He was Hokage after all. The others had no such restrictions.

JIraiya was literally rolling on the floor, laughing his ass off. Joining him were Obito and Kushina. The others fro mthe past had joined in with slight chuckles. Except the Hyuga twins and Fugaku. Hizashi had an amused smile on his face while the other two remained stoic. Fugaku though found the scene funny. Especially at seeing the second's face defaced. Damn Senju got what he deserved.

"That is kinda funny" Kiba admitted through his own laugh, accompanying his laugh were Choji's and Inner Sakura's. The rest looked amused at best. Their senseis too were amused.

"I wonder how the ANBU were not able to notice" Minato thought through his own chuckles. Surely the elites would catch a mere twelve year old before he even started.

_**Naruto was stopped when his sensei, Iruka, caught him. Iruka was furious with Naruto. He tied him up and threw him into the academy, as school was currently in session. **_

"A bit excessive" Inoichi said with a light chuckle.

"If the kid can avoid the ANBU, then that's necessary precaution" SHikaku added with a sagely nod. Damn brat inherited his father's speed and mother's ingenuity of all things probably.

_**In front of all the other students, Iruka was desperately trying to tell Naruto to focus on his ninja training instead of doing pranks. Naruto ignored him, and Iruka boiled up! He told all of the class to review the transformation jutsu! All the other students in the class complained and blamed Naruto for his stubbornness. **_

"Well it is kind of your fault" Obito pointed out seeing the huff from Naruto. His sensei's son he knew now for sure. Only someone with the Namikaze blood could be that stealthy. That and ballsy. But he was sure the boy got it from Kushina.

Naruto huffed again and looked away. But everyone did notice the little smile tugging at the boy's lips. It was like the boy had a plan underneath the plan. And that sor of scared those of the past who knew how bad Kushina could be with her pranks.

_**Iruka told the students to transform into him and that he would give them marks for it. One by one, each student in the academy transformed into an Iruka. A few students transformed into him a little off, but the majority did perfect! Next was Naruto's turn . . . Naruto molds his energy around his whole body, and with a sudden 'BOOM!', steam arises all over the now-transformed Naruto. Naruto had turned into a naked, sexy woman. **_

The room was eerily silent, sans the snickers from Naruto. Then all hell broke loose. Hiruzen, Kakashi, Asuma, Jiraiya, Fugaku and Hiyashi flew back with a massive nosebleed while the st of the male populace just ducked their heads with a massive blush. The women blinked a few times before they all turned to Naruto, who at the moment was being manhandled by an outraged Kushina, screaming like a school girl.

"Ah crazy lady let me goooooooo" NAruto wailed, scurrying away to hide behind Minato when he got the chance. But Minato knew better than that. He immediately Hiraishined to Obito's side while Naruto shrieked as the red hot habanero pounced on Naruto.

"That was true art" Jiraiya said as he slowly sat up. "So much potential" he cried manly tears. Before he ran off screaming like a girl as Tsunade gave chase to him.

By the end of this mini chase of cat and mouse, everyone returned to their respective seats, calm and collected. While Narutop and Jiraiya now sported a few bumps, Jiraiya even bleeding from his nose.

_**Naruto laughed as much as he could laugh. He explained to Iruka that it was his new transformation jutsu he made up. The 'Sexy jutsu'. Iruka was super-angry! He chucked Naruto to the stone Hokage faces and told him to clean all the paint up! As Iruka watches Naruto clean up all the paint in disgust, he tells him to hurry up and he can go home. Naruto complains ... 'There's not anyone waiting at home for me anyway!' he says. **_

With those words the mood had dropped like that. The kids from the present were looking at Naruto with pity and sadness. Except Sasuke. He looked at the blonde orphan with understanding. Maybe he wasn't alone in that feeling after all.

Those from the past and the older generation from the present looked at Minato and Kushina more than they looked at the blonde knucklehead.

The parents both had a look of despair on their face, like they had been hit across the face. Kushina's hand snaked around Naruto to pull him in for a hug. But the blonde shrugged it off.

"I'm fine" the blonde grinned at the redhead. But Kushina could tell easily that it was just a mask. She would know, she herself very familiar with that mask. But she could see the sadness in his eyes. She had to look really hard for it. But nothing else. The boy had not figured out who she was to him really she realized. And she couldn't tell him. The sage had made sure of that. So with a shaky smile she just nodded before looking to Minato. He too had the same thought as her.

_**The sentence left Iruka's face un-fixed. He asked Naruto if he wanted to go eat Ramen with him at the ramen shop, when he was done. Naruto was incredibly happy! He loved ramen! He finished up the mess in no time! **_

"You and your obsession with ramen" Shikamaru shook his head, an attempt to lighten the blonde's mood.

"Ramen is the best D'ttebayo!" the blonde declared, his mood instantly lifting. Kushina gave the younger Nara a small nod of thanks which the kid returned with a small smile.

_**Both Iruka and Naruto eat together at the ramen shop. Iruka asks him why he did that to the village's stone Hokage faces, and he even knows who they are. Naruto is surprised that Iruka asked him such an obvious question. The Hokages are the ones who are the strongest and wisest in the village. They make really good decisions, and become the leader of the leaf village. Naruto also knows that the Fourth Hokage, the one who died twelve years ago, was the one who saved the leaf village from the nine-tailed monster fox. **_

"So he's your hero is he?" Jiraiya asked, leaning forward to look at the blonde. He wanted to know how the boy really felt. Even with knowing that the fourth had sealed the Kyuubi in him.

"Yeah!" Naruto declared like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Even if he was the one who sealed the beast in you?" Tsunade added, knowing full well what Jiraiya was trying to figure out.

The smile on Naruto faltered for a moment as a less often thoughtful look took over his face. "He did it to save the village" he finally spoke after a moment. "I'm sure he had no other choice. And he couldn't let the village be destroyed. He's the hokage, he had to make a tough choice. It wasn't fair, still isn't, but I understand"

"And I also trust that you'll use the power to help the village" Minato added when he felt Naruto finish. "I'm sure one day you'll get the hang of using the Kyuubi's powers to protect those that are precious to you"

Naruto's grin ws almost a mirror of Minato's at this point and everyone noticed it. "I promise to keep that faith D'ttebayo!" the blonde declared.

_**Naruto knew it all too well. Iruka asked him why he did that then, if he knew the Hokages were so great. It was because Naruto wanted to be better than all of them. He wanted recognition, whether it be in a bad way or a good way. Naruto wanted to be the next Hokage. **_

"It isn't that if you become Hokage, everyone will acknowledge you. It's the ones who are acknowledged that can become Hokage." HIruzen Sarutobi said those words in his ever so wise tone. He meant it for everyone in the room, present and past. Naruto though soaked up those words and was immediately thinking to himself. The people wouldn't just acknowledge him, because of who he was. Did that mean he would never become Hokage?

"I'll have to work to get acknowledged then! Gain their respect" he thought with a determined look, staring at his feet. Unbeknownst to him, his parents had noticed that determined that look and immediately they knew their son had gotten the main idea. And that they knew he would do them both proud.

_**Iruka chuckled a little. Naruto ignored his chuckle, and asks his sensei if he could wear Iruka's leaf forehead protector just to see how it feels. The leaf forehead protector is a sign that the ninja is a true ninja, and a sign of graduation from the ninja academy. Iruka refuses to let him wear it, and tells him that if he passes the final graduation exam tomorrow, he'll be able to get his own. Naruto in his childish revenge at not getting the headband asked for more ramen.**_

"You're a sore loser ya know?" Obito gave Naruto a smirk. Naruto did the mature thing and stuck his tongue out and blew a raspberry at the Uchiha.

_**Naruto in anxious and nervous about the next day. In the academy the next day, the teachers reveal that the final graduation exam will be over the cloning jutsu, which was Naruto's worst jutsu. Naruto was unbelievebly tense. He stinked at creating a fake clone of himself.**_

"Well that's a given!" Kushina declared. "The Uzumaki have way too much chakra to form normal clones"

"Uzumaki clan?" Naruto looked at the redhead with a confused look. Which made Kushina frown. "Yeah D'ttebane!" she said with a confused look herself. "The whole clan got wiped out in the second war by Iwa and Kumo because we were a big threat to them. But that should be common knowledge. It was in the academy back in my time"

"They weren't in ours" Sakura supplied. She was surprise dto learn that an Uzumaki clan existed in the first place and that Naruto came from such a powerhouse.

Those from the past frowned. "Yeah" Jiraiya said slowly. "The swirl on the Jonin and Chunin vest represents both the friendship between Uzushiogakure and Konohagakure as well as a sign of respect for their hand in the creation of the village"

"The Uzumaki had a hand in the creation of the village?" Sasuke asked, interested in this turn of events.

"My grandma was an Uzumaki" Tsunade supplied. And proceeded to frown at the reaction from the younger generation from the future. She then looked to the older generation questioningly.

"The part about the Uzumaki clan was removed from the history of Konoha at the urge of the Hokage's councilors. To hide Naruto's heritage" Kakashi supplied. "Or the enemies would come after him with assassination attempts and such"

"And instead of keeping the last Uzumaki under strict guard and protection you wiped out an important part of our history? And spat on the legacy that my grandmother had brought into the village then?!" Tsunade spat out, killing intent rolling off of her in heaps.

"The Uzumaki clan couldn't have been that powerful if their memory could be wiped out so easily" Ino added, cringing at the look she received from the female Sannin.

"The Uzumaki clan were feared across the lands for their unusually large chakra reserves, their longevity and their mastery over the sealing arts. It took a combination of Iwa and Kumo to destroy the village. And that too had cost the two nation more than half their combined armies"

"And I'm from such a clan?!" Naruto gasped. "I can be that cool?!" he grinned, looking far more excited than anyone had ever seen him.

"With the right training yes" Jiraiya nodded with a smile. "But to keep his heritage under wraps, while I can understand seeing as how loud mouthed the brat is" Jiraiya mused, earning a squack of protest from said blonde. "I question how they could just erase an important part of our history"

"It was probably so Naruto couldn't get what he deserved" Kushina said with utter disgust. "Being a relative to Mito Uzumaki made him a royalty almost in the village. And since he was the Jinchuriki, I'll guess stha the civilian council put this forward? And the advisors just agreed to put it on a vote?"

The silence from the present time Jonins was all the answer the past needed. "It would seem I have failed" Hiruzen mumbled. "Once we get back, I'll make sure such a thing never happens again. Starting with the dissolving of the civilian council. Such power to the civilian side in a shinobi village, it cannot happen"

There would have been some protest from the older people. But the look on the Hokage's face had silenced them. There was no changing it now.

_**Naruto's name was called, and he had to go in a small room with two judges (Iruka and a long white haired man named Mizuki). Naruto is ready to create his replication in front of Iruka and Mizuki. He molds his energy throughout his body, and creates a a replication! . . . But it's only one, which was lying flat on the ground with its foot off. It looked for like a rag doll instead of another Naruto. **_

"As expected" Kushina shook her head, still disgusted at how things were turning out for her son. And she had the suspicion that her son did not get the same support as the rest from the academy. Call it a hunch.

_**Iruka immediately fails Naruto, but Mizuki tells Iruka that he did create a replication, and that's what he's supposed to do. Naruto smiles for a while until Iruka closes his eyes and explains to Mizuki that all the other students created three or more replications, while Naruto created one, which was pathetic. Was Naruto the only one who failed the exam, and will have to take it next year? That's what it seems like. Naruto exited the building, as he saw other fathers and mothers congratulate their sons. Naruto sat on a swing by himself, sad. **_

Kushina felt her heart rip into pieces at the sight of her son's depressed face. And then she exploded with rage when she heard what those civilians had to say. "How dare they!?" she seethed.

"So the knowledge of the Jinchuriki has been made public" Minato's lips were pursed into a thin line, his usually soft blue eyes cold and hard as ice. "And the academy teachers all probably sabotaged Naruto's growth out of spite too I presume" he added.

Getting so much attention, Naruto fidgeted in his seat. "Iruka sensei tried helping me" he finally mumbled out. "The other teachers just ignored me and spent most their time on Sasuke" he confessed.

"Of course they did" Kushina all but growled. Sasuke though wanted to argue. But he soon realized it was true. After the massacre all of Konoha had given him whatever he needed. As well as glances he'd rather not have. So had he been the reason for Naruto's neglect? Of course not, he realized. The village was stupid and it was not his fault.

His fan girls would have argued for their beloved Sasuke-kun. Had it not been for the killing intent from Kushina. It left them both cowering.

"Guess we have our work cut out for us then" Hiruzen said I a deadly calm voice that sent a shiver down everyone's spine. Their hokage was extremely pissed. And he had a right to be. He was very sure he took the hat back after Minato died. And to see how he was failing this child, he was disgusted more at himself than the village.

_**But Mizuki appeared out of nowhere and walked up to Naruto. He told him that Iruka wasn't trying to make him fail, and instead, trying to make Naruto a stronger and better ninja. Naruto complains, and is still sad. Mizuki smiles at him, and decides to tell him something . . . He decides to tell me a little secret! **_

"That doesn't sound good" Obito's eyes narrowed onto the screen. He didn't trust Mizuki. Even if he was being nice to Naruto.

_**Iruka right now laying in his bed, with thoughts storming through his mind. He remembers what the current Hokage (The Third Hokage) told him, and he remembers his parents dying when trying to defeat the nine-tails fox. **_

"So he lost his parents in the attack" Shikaku muttered. "And he was able to move on from the hate now"

"He's on my good list" Kushina mumbled, still looking ectremely sullen.

_**Knocks seem to hit Iruka's door, which makes him quickly switch to the present. It was Mizuki. He tells Iruka that Naruto has just stole a sacred scroll from the Hokage, the scroll of sealing, a scroll which contains various forbidden jutsus. **_

"But isn't that under the strictest of protections?" Chouza asked, looking at the Hoka0ge in question.

"It should be" Hiruzen frowned before looking at the blonde. How good actually was the boy? Or rather how much of the neglect had ruined his potential? To go around all those securities.

_**Mizuki spreads the word all around Konoha, the village. The village men are angry at Naruto, and claim that he's gone too far this time, they all spread out to find Naruto on the Third Hokage's command. Iruka is the one who manages to find Naruto, tired with scratches all around his body. **_

"You were training?" Minato asked in pure shock.

"Mizuki told me that if I managed to learn one jutsu fromit, I could pass" Naruton confessed. "And you did?" Kushina asked, earning a nod from the blonde. That was a shock for everyone who knew what exactly that scroll contained.

_**Iruka assumes he was trying to learn a technique. Naruto, not all that sad, tells Iruka to take a look at the new jutsu he mastered so he can graduate. Iruka, wondering where Naruto got this idea, asks him. Naruto tells Iruka that Mizuki was the one who told him that if he showed Iruka one of the techniques from the scroll of sealing, Iruka would let Naruto graduate. Iruka is shocked and wondering why Mizuki would say such a thing. **_

"Because he's a traitor" Obito snarled, earning a shocked look from Rin and Minato who had never seen or heard the boy being so disgusted and angry. Kakashi though had. During that time when they had to save Rin. Right before Obito had died.

_**With a bit of thought put into it, Iruka hit Naruto to the side, making him barely miss the kunai's thrown towards Naruto from nowhere. It was Mizuki. Instead of hitting Naruto, when Iruka blocked it, Iruka was attacked instead. Iruka wonders why this is all happening. Naruto is very confused. Mizuki threatens to kill Naruto and take the scroll of sealing to himself. **_

"I'll break every bone in his body if he tries" Kushina snarled.

"You do realize he isn't even born in our time right?" Mikoto added, giving her former teammate a look.

"I don't care! I'll wait for him to be born then!" Kushina's declaration made the ravenette sweat drop. Same old Kushina.

_**He also says he'll kill Iruka since he found out his idea. Mizuki had told Naruto to get the scroll of sealing, so he could kill Naruto, and take the scroll of sealing for himself, making people think Naruto ran away with it or just disappeared with it. Mizuki also yells to Naruto and Iruka from a tree, about a law passed down after the nine-tails battle. The law about no one telling Naruto, that the Nine-tails fox, is sealed inside of Naruto. **_

"So that's why we were never told" Shikamaru thought to himself. Such a law he could see being passed. To let Naruto have some friends in the village at least. Not that it helped much .He remembered how the academy student avoided Naruto like the plague.

_**Naruto tries not to believe it, but he knows it's true. Why else would people not respect and acknowledge Naruto in his dream? Why was he treated like dirt? Mizuki also tells a lie, that Iruka is also mad at Naruto for killing his parents. Iruka starts to remember what the Hokage said to him this morning. He remembers the Hokage telling him, that he passed this law down because he wanted the villages people to see Naruto as a hero, for having the fox sealed in him, instead of being a villain. **_

"And he damn right is a hero!" Minato cut in. "If it wasn't for him the village would have been reduced to nothing!" His declaration had made the younger generation from the future look at Naruto in surprise. This knucklehead was what kept them from being exterminated?

_**The Hokage had also told Iruka, that the parents' rude way to Naruto is slowly passing down to the children (who don't know about the nine-tails), and making Naruto a lonely child. **_

"Well I did have a few friends" Naruto mumbled at seeing the look on Kushina's face. "Shikamaru, Chouji and Kiba are them. Even if Kiba stinks" the boy I question barked in outrage, "And Shino is my friend too. He doesn't talk much but he is nice"

"And Sasuke?" Mikoto's question had got attention from both Naruto and Sasuke. The two boys looked at one another before Naruto pointed at the other. "He's a teme"

Sasuke glared at the boy while Mikoto and Kushina shared a grin. Their sons had a budding rivalry much like their own.

_**Mizuki now throws his giant shuriken at Naruto, but Iruka seems to get in the way and saves Naruto. Naruto, very confused now, just runs away from the situation. Mizuki runs after Naruto, and Iruka attempts to chase after them both in his hurt state. It seems Naruto is running away from both. Naruto meets up with Iruka, who tells Naruto to hand over the scroll. Naruto, without saying a word, attacks Iruka, sending him flying and hurt. **_

"Why would you do that!?" Obito exclaimed, looking at Naruto with wide eyes.

_**Iruka pants for a little while. Iruka wonders how Naruto knew ... how Naruto knew he was actually Mizuki. **_

"That" Naruto pointed out with a grin while Obito blushed.

_**'Iruka' transformed back into Mizuki and asked Naruto how he knew. Naruto smiles, and he transforms . . . He was Iruka. **_

"SO you didn't figure it out then" Obito added and this time Naruto rubbed the back of his neck.

_**Which meant Naruto was hidden some place close. Naruto is actually behind the nearby tree along with the scroll, listening to Iruka and Mizuki's conversation. Mizuki asks Iruka why he's trying to protect the one who "murdered" Iruka's own parents. Iruka tells Mizuki that Naruto isn't the monster. Naruto cries behind the tree at the words Iruka says. **_

"Hearing Iruka's speech nobody could actually keep their emotions at bay. Especially Kushina who was openly hugging the boy and sobbing into his hair. Naruto just smiled and patted her hand that held him.

_**Mizuki, who has had enough, throws his shuriken at the weakened Iruka ... Naruto comes in the way and kicks it out of the way. Mizuki is surprised while Naruto tells him that if he harms Iruka, Naruto will kill him. **_

"Like mother like son" Tusme grunted with a grin. Much like an Inuzuma, Kushina was extremely protective of those she considered part of her pack or as the others call it, the family. It was nice to know Naruto inherited it.

_**Mizuki, mad, challenges Naruto. Naruto quickly uses his newly learned jutsu, the Shadow Clone Jutsu. Naruto had created over 1000 copies of himself, which were all real, unlike a normal replication. **_

"Y-you learned the Kage Bunshin?!" Minato all but shouted at that. He was as much surprised as the rest who saw more clones than they ever saw before. "How long did it take you?" Jiraiya cut in fast.

"Three hours I think" Naruto said after a moment of trying to remember. That had added more shock to the group, the future Genins and the future Jonin senseis as well.

"Three hours to learn that" Hiruzen thought incredulously. The boy was nothing short of a genius in his own right he realized. And the others hindered this. The thought made his blood boil even more.

_**Iruka, now grinning, is also very surprised at what Naruto accomplished in such a little time. Naruto quickly defeats Mizuki, who is so hurt, he cannot say a word. **_

"Hey look, Naruto did what Kushina san had promised" Obito pointed out, making both Uzumaki grinn. "He deserved it D'ttebayo/D'ttebane!" hey said in unison, making everyone chuckle or crack a smile.

_**Iruka is so happy, he tells him he has a surprise for Naruto. Naruto closes his eyes ... seconds later, Naruto is seen with a Konoha village forehead protector. Iruka congratulates him on his late graduation. Naruto, not knowing what to say, jumps at Iruka and hugs him.**_

"So that's how you graduated" Sakura said slowly. She always did wonder how exactly the boy had done it. And she wouldn't have believed it unless she saw it.

Before the next scene could start, Naruto tugged at Kushina's hand. The redhead looked down and was on the receiving end from those curious azure orbs, so much like Minato's.

"Hey Uzumaki lady! Are you my mom?"


	3. Chapter 3

For a moment Kushina wasn't exactly sure how to respond to the sudden question. She already had a strong feeling, bordering on the knowing that Naruto was hers and Minato's child. The resemblance wasn't all too easy to ignore. Her face, his eyes and the unruly blonde hair. Yeah he was a perfect mix of them both.

"Yes" Kushina answered finally, the thoughts having finally come to a stop. She had expected Naruto to do something, a kind of reaction maybe. Or scream at her for up and leaving him. She knew she would have done the same. And Naruto was so much like her, she just was waiting for him to crack. But all she got was silence and suddenly Naruto leaning into her.

"Naruto?" she questioned. No replies came. But she could feel him shake slightly. A very maternal smile grew on the redhead's face, her hand combing through the younger boy's hair. She felt the boy's arms snaked around her waist and pull himself closer to her. Looking up she saw Minato smile at the scene. The older blonde looked at her and the two shared a smile.

On the other side of the room the rest watched the trio with sadness, happiness and slight confusion. The last part came from a few people from the present generation of Genins.

"Didn't Naruto know his own mother?" Ino asked, looking at her sensei. Her father was not from her own time she understood. So he wouldn't know the answer.

"Naruto's mother died right after he was born. As did his father in the sealing process of the Kyuubi" Asuma explained. It was an S-Rank secret, but at this point, that didn't matter much. The cat was out of the bag and everything.

"His father died in the sealing? Was he helping the lord fourth?" Sakura asked, looking got the bearded man.

"The fourth is his father" Sasuke's sudden statement had shocked those that hadn't figured it out to silence.

"Surely you're mistaken here Sasuke-Kun. The dead last can't be the son of a legend of Konoha" Sakura muttered, voicing the opinion of those that agreed with her.

"The resemblance is too uncanny for it to not be" Shikamaru added his own opinion into the mix. He'd rather not have done it, but he thought that this was a good opportunity to let them know.

"The skin, hair and eyes are a perfect match" Neji added, his mind already working on seeing the scene. The son of a kage, the strongest in the village and a legend treated like dirt and sabotaged all his life. Was fate this cruel? Of course it was. He knew it firsthand. Fate showed no mercy regardless of who it was. And he couldn't do anything about it, no one could.

"Yet we were brought here to do just that" a whisper in his mind. A whisper Neji thought on. True enough they were brought here to make changes. Meaning they were here to better their fates. And with the past coming as well, he couldn't help but hope that his father would survive. Hope was not something Neji Hyuga ever resorted to. But right now, he was hoping beyond anything.

"We have plenty of blondes with blue eyes" Ino cut in rater harshly. Or that was her normal tone when she spoke with her childhood friend Shikamaru.

"No" Kakashi cut in before the whole place descended into chaos. That was the last thing he needed. "Naruto is indeed the son of Minato Sensei and Kushina-San. His parentage was kept a secret because in the third war the both of them had made a name for themselves and made enemies of Iwa and Kumo. If word had gotten out of a possible child, there would be numerous attempts at his life"

"Not that it helped much" Kakashi thought bitterly. Sure enough no external assassination had threatened Naruto. But internal ones. There were many times Kakashi himself had to stop such attempts.

With that revelation, the Konoha twelve other than Naruto, Shikamaru, Sasuke and Neji mulled over the information they had just been exposed to. Naruto, the dead last of the academy, the village clown, the prankster, was son of the Fourth Hokage. They couldn't believe it frankly. Or rather, some of them couldn't. The whole thing was not what something they could just up and accept. It was just that unbelievable. So for now they had just chosen to think on it while the next scene began to play.

_**Naruto takes a bizarre photo to use for his Ninja Registration Form, causing the Third Hokage to order him to retake it. **_

"What is with that picture brat?" Jiraiya snorted, looking over at the younger blonde with a raised eyebrow.

"You're one to talk Jiraiya the Gallant" Tsunade cut in, using the self-given title in a mocking manner. Doing so had earned her a pout from mentioned.

"So mean" Jiraiya pouted, depression lines around him.

_**However, Naruto refuses, and tries to persuade the Third with the Sexy Technique, which gives the latter a nose bleed and falls. **_

"I still can't believe the third is a pervert" Kurenai muttered under her breath. That was not the picture she had in her head when she would think about her Hokage.

"I wonder if his son took some lessons from him" Kakashi said in an all too innocent voice, giving his fellow Jonin an eye smile. The reaction he got was an uncomfortable laugh from Asuma and a blush filled face of Kurenai.

"Teme" Kurenai ground out, trying her best to force the blush away. Though she wouldn't mind having Asuma be one to her. She shook her head quickly to rid of such thoughts.

_**Suddenly, the Third's grandson comes charging into the room, wishing to challenge him for the title as Hokage, but slips and falls.**_

"Who's that?" Hiruzen asked, leaning forward with interest. He just needed a random topic to get the attention off of him. Make people forget what they saw.

"Ah Nii-San has a son. His name is Konohamaru" Asuma informed his father a smile on his face.

Hiruzen leaned forward and took a better look at the child. He could see his eldest in the boy. And bits of his wife too. But that he probably got from his father. If Asuma was one who got his looks from Hiruzen, then his eldest had gotten a good mix of both from his parents.

_**Konohamaru tries to claim Naruto made him trip, angering Naruto. Konohamaru chastises Naruto, believing that since he's the grandson of the Third Hokage, Naruto wouldn't harm him. However, Naruto replies that he doesn't care and punches the boy.**_

"You can't just punch the third's grandson like that baka!" Sakura screeched in outrage. Son of the fourth or not, he was an idiot. A disrespectful idiot.

"Why not?" Naruto tilted his head. His eyes were still red from earlier, but he was not crying anymore. "He is still a brat" the blonde pointed out.

Sakura prepared herself for another testy remark but stopped when Kurenai put a hand on her shoulder and told her to calm down. "As a Kunoichi you shouldn't lose your cool so easily" she informed the younger female. The girl just nodded and backed down, throwing the blonde a dirty glare.

_**After Naruto leaves, Ebisu, Konohamaru's trainer, informs the boy not to let Naruto bother him, as he is beneath him. **_

"I don't like him" Kushina said with a low growl, her red hair slowly floating upwards. A clear sign that she was going to be very upset soon.

_**He carries on to say that if he wished to quickly be the next Hokage, he needs to stick by him. **_

"There are no shortcuts to becoming a Hokage" Minato deadpanned. The audacity of this Jonin, using words that put efforts of the Hokages to shame.

_**However, during his speech, Konohamaru left to follow Naruto without him noticing. Ebisu panics and rushes off to find him.**_

"Some Jonin he is" Obito muttered under his breath. The only thing people who stick around him are gonna learn is to make foolish speeches and losing kids.

"How did a Jonin not notice a kid just walk away?" Kiba asked, completely dumfounded.

"Well even the ANBU had their issues with Naruto" Shikamaru pointed out. "Some kids are just good at stealth"

Naruto grinned at the sudden praise, the grin only widening when Kushina ruffled his hair.

"I still don't get it" Kiba sighed.

"Well guess we have our work cut out for us" Hiruzen let out a sigh. A prankster king that even the ANBU can't properly track and a child who probably is gonna follow the former's footsteps. Yup! He really had his work cut out for him.

_**While walking through Konohagakure, Naruto is followed by Konohamaru who tries to avoid being spotted. However, Naruto realises this, seeing through Konohamaru's disguises. **_

"That is the lamest disguise I've seen" Jiraiya deadpanned.

"What did you expect? He's just a child" Tsunade rolled her eyes.

_**Impressed by this, Konohamaru orders Naruto to train him. While seeming uninterested at first, after Konohamaru refers to Naruto as "boss", he accepts. **_

"That's all it took for you to change your mind" Sasuke stated, giving the blonde an uninterested look. Like he was looking at some slug.

"You're just jealous that I have an underling and you don't" Naruto let out a laugh.

"Dobe"

"Teme!"

Kushina and Mikoto just sighed. So much like them.

_**After training, Konohamaru explains to Naruto that the reason he wants to be the next Hokage was so that people can see him as more than just the grandson of the Third Hokage.**_

"That's a noble reason to become strong and establish yourself. But not a reason to be Hokage" Hiruzen mused, trying to judge his grandson to be. He could tell the boy would be someone strong when he grew up. But he needs the proper guidance for that.

_**Elsewhere, on the rooftop of the Hokage's office, the Third is seen looking up at the Fourth Hokage's monument. After Iruka appears and explains how Naruto believes that becoming a genin will change things, the Third explains that people don't change easily. The Third goes on to say that due to Naruto containing the Nine-Tailed Fox within himself, people fear the beast could take over or that Naruto may be the beast.**_

"This is why there should be a basic Fuinjutsu course in the academy. So at least people understand the difference between a container and its contents" Minato ground out in pure anger and frustration. How dare the people do this to his son, a hero of all things.

"Maybe this time around we can do just that" Hiruzen mused. If his estimates were right, the academy only went down in quality thanks to peace times and the civilian council who would not need a shinobi life style. Maybe dividing the two parts would work better for the village as a whole.

_**Ebisu finally finds Konohamaru and Naruto. Ebisu tells Konohamaru to come with him, but Konohamaru refuses. After announcing that he is learning how to beat his grandfather in order to become Hokage, Konohamaru performs the Sexy Technique. **_

"Eh needs work" Jiraiya shrugged uncaringly. And the next moment his face met the hard marble floor.

"Get your eyes away from that child" Tsunade ground out, her fist steaming from the hit she just did.

_**Worried that Konohamaru is becoming a delinquent due to Naruto, Ebisu tries to pull Konohamaru away with him. However, Naruto tries to stop him by using the Shadow Clone Technique to battle Ebisu. As Ebisu prepares himself, he is surprised when Naruto and his clones use the Sexy Technique, causing the latter to have a huge nose bleed and fall unconscious. **_

"Better" Jiraiya who had just gotten up complimented, his nose freely letting the blood flow. That soon stopped when Tsunade hit him across the room with a menacing growl.

"SO a Kage, a Chunin and now a Jonin. The kid's pretty much done what most Chunin's can't even dream of" Asuma said, his voice clearly hinting at how impressed he was. Though his moment was ruined with the tissue stuffed up his nose. No wonder Kakashi wore a mask.

_**Naruto then tells Konohamaru that there is no shortcut to becoming the Hokage. Konohamaru exclaims that they would be rivals, and that they would fight one day for the title.**_

Minato looked at his son and just grinned, the similar grin mirroring on Naruto and Kushina's face. That scene right there that was what convinced those with any doubt. That expression, no matter how hard anyone tried, it can never be this perfect.


	4. Chapter 4

_**All of the genin graduates arrive at the Academy for their orientation. Sakura spots Sasuke sitting down and runs over to him, knocking down Naruto in the process, and asks if she could sit next to him.**_

Seeing this from a third person view, Sakura couldn't help the blush that coated her face. She looked so, she wasn't even sure what word to use. Even with 'Inner Sakura' chanting that it was all okay and she loved Sasuke-Kun.

Ino herself couldn't help but cringed as well. Because she herself was sure she looked the same when she went after Sasuke.

_**However, Ino comes over and states that she should be the one to sit next to Sasuke before many of the other girls do the same thing.**_

"Ah the curse of fan girls" Minato said with a sigh, shaking his head as if trying to forget some painful memory.

"Man were those fun sights" Kushina snickered from her own position. She was remembering all the fan girls that flocked the younger Minato back in his academy days. And the face the younger boy would make.

_**Upset over the attention Sasuke is getting from the girls, Naruto gets on top of the desk and glares at Sasuke, with the latter returning the favor. Suddenly, Tobio accidentally bumps into Naruto, causing him to fall forward and kiss Sasuke, much to the girls' dismay. As a result, Naruto gets pummeled by them.**_

"HOW DARE YOUR SON DEFILE THE PURITY OF MY BOY?!" Fugaku and Kushina shouted out in unison, glaring daggers at one another, sparks flying between them while the rest of the room burst into laughter.

Naruto and Sasuke were the obvious exception. Both of them had a scowl and a blush on their faces. Whether it was from the memory or from their respective parent's arguing, no one was entirely sure. Maybe it was a combination of both.

_**After Iruka arrives, he explains the next step that the genin will take, explaining that they will be in a team of three led by a jōnin. He then announces that Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke will be Team 7; Hinata, Kiba and Shino will be Team 8; and Ino, Shikamaru and Chōji will be Team 10. Naruto abruptly asks Iruka why he had to be on a team with Sasuke before being told that he had the worst scores of all the graduates, while Sasuke had the best, so in turn, they were put together to create a balanced group.**_

"I can't believe you actually asked that" Obito snickered to a fiercely blushing blonde Uzumaki.

"If memory serves me right" the older Kakashi drawled, the lone visible eyes glinting humorously. "You asked the same thing"

Obito for his part was now sporting the same look that Naruto was sporting mere moments ago. "I liked your quiet and asshole side better" the young Uchiha muttered, looking away from the masked shinobi.

"I guess this is where it's the future for us" Shikamatu muttered, summing up the thoughts of everyone from the future timeline.

_**During lunchtime, Sakura tries to find to Sasuke to ask him to have lunch with her to no avail. She then runs into Naruto who asks her to have lunch with him, but she coldly dismisses him. **_

"You could have been a little nicer" Rin muttered, looking at the Pinkette who just scowled.

"He's an idioot" said girl muttered. But even she agreed that she could have been nicer.

_**Angered yet again, Naruto ambushes Sasuke through an open window. The ending results shows Sasuke standing over a gagged and bound Naruto **_

Sasuke let out a smirk following it with his signature "Hn" while Sakura and Ino cheered on. Albeit a little gentler than normal.

_**but is later revealed that Sasuke only defeated a substitution before the real Naruto overpowers him with the Shadow Clone Technique.**_

The smirk fell from Sasuke's face as Naruto let out a cheer. "Take that Teme!" Naruto grinned, giving his rival a superior look.

But the others from the future though were clearly impressed that the dead last had taken down the student of the year. And an Uchiha at that too.

"Sasuke-Kun probably underestimated him and let his guard down" Sakura defended.

"Even then to take him down relative ease. The kid's got skills" Asuma mused, watching the blonde with a thoughtful look. Sasuke too looked at Naruto. But his eyes only showed anger and hands were clenched into fists.

_**Naruto then transforms into Sasuke and heads out to find Sakura. When he finds her, he asks her what she thought of Naruto. She replies by saying that he was annoying. Sakura then leans in to kiss Sasuke, but as they are about to kiss, Sasuke is forced to go to the bathroom.**_

"Yak!" Naruto grimaced. The bad milk had ruined his chances. He pushed away the comment Sakura made on him like it was nothing. Which compared to what other names he has been called, was not that bad.

_**When the real Sasuke manages to escape, he runs into Sakura and asks if she's seen Naruto. Brushing off what he asked, she proceeds to mock him, believing that he's so annoying because he had no parents to teach him how to behave and that he was all alone. **_

"That was a low move forehead" Ino muttered, looking at her love rival with a very disappointed look on her face.

"I'm not wrong though" Sakura threw back, her face looking quite determined at her own statement.

"Don't comment on what you have no idea about" Sasuke cut in sharply, halting a budding argument between Sakura and Ino. "You have no idea what it feels like. Being completely alone"

The last statement made Fugaku and Mikoto look at their youngest with slight worry. What had happened for the boy to say that? Had something happened to them? Even if so, Itachi would still be there. They were plenty sure that the child they were raising now, would not just abandon his little brother.

_**This sparks Sasuke to remark that Sakura had no idea what it felt like to be alone before saying that she was annoying. **_

"Repeating yourself there little cousin?" Obito joked, an attempt to lighten the heavy atmosphere that was starting to build up.

"He likes to hear himself talk" Naruto added his own two cents. He knew full well what Sasuke meant. He knew as well, what it felt to be alone. But he didn't want a fight to break out right now. Not when he could find out if he can achieve being a hokage or not.

Sasuke let out a snort and a gentle mutter that made Naruto grin and the boy himself smirk. And just like that, the atmosphere had lightened.

_**This causes Sakura to have some resolve for Naruto, deciding to be nicer to him.**_

"Maybe I should be" Sakura thought. "Especially with who his parents are" she quickly shook her head. No, she would be nice to him because that would be the right thing to do.

_**After Naruto finishes using the bathroom, he runs into Sasuke, much to his surprise. Naruto uses the Shadow Clone Technique in an attempt to attack Sasuke, but is unable to proceed due to having to use the bathroom again. After finishing, he spots Sakura who is strangely being nice to him. This leads him to believe that it was Sasuke transformed as her, and is prepared to face off against her until he has to use the bathroom yet again.**_

"Man what did you eat?" Kiba whistled, grinning like the dog boy he was while Akamaru yapped on his head.

"Something I shouldn't have" Naruto paled. Would he be running off to the bathroom right now as well? He didn't see a bathroom anywhere in this room.

_**At Naruto's house, the Third Hokage briefs Kakashi on the team he will be leading, Team 7. Kakashi examines a carton of milk and states that it was spoiled, which is the reason Naruto had to run to the bathroom so much. **_

The room burst into laughter while Naruto just turned as red as a tomato. "You could have just bought a fresh carton" Choji muttered in sympathy. He himself had once eaten an out of date food, not wanting to waste it. Worst decision of his life.

"The owners won't sell me the right things" Naruto muttered softly and the humor died down. For a moment they had all forgotten about Naruto's status as a container and how the villagers treated him. And while some felt disgusted by it, other felt sorry for the boy.

"You can come over to our place to eat sometimes" Shikamaru said with a lazy drawl. "My father wouldn't mind much"

"Or mine" Choji added. "I think he might actually like having someone other than Shikamaru come visit me. No offense of course Shikamaru" he said making the pineapple headed boy snort.

"My house is open too. My mom actually thinks you're quite a character and has told me many times to bring you over" Kiba spoke as well.

While Naruto gave his friend a grateful smile, Kushina and Minato smiled at their respective parents, sending them grateful nods as well. Ones the three returned with their own smiles.

_**Kakashi then comments on how much of a problem Naruto would be.**_

"I think with just a bit of training and solidifying your basics, you could be strong" Kakashi mused, making the blonde gape at him with stars in his eyes. "It would also help undo the sabotage that the academy has done to him" the masked Jonin thought with a hint of anger in his lone grey eye.


End file.
